


Employing Calming Techniques

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being team publicist is no easy job, but the rewards are often worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employing Calming Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Written for Rarepair_Shorts' Numbers Game. 
> 
> Thank you to the fabulous Sevfan for beta reading.

~

Employing Calming Techniques.

~

Katie took a deep breath in, exhaling on the count of ten. Earlier that week she’d read an article on calming techniques, and it seemed a good time to employ some. Especially since she was about to face the bane of her existence. _And I don’t care that he’s hot, this is the last straw._

Once she knew she wasn’t going to shout, she stood, pressing the intercom on her desk. “Please send Mr Flint in, Matilda.” 

“Right away, Ms Bell.” 

When Marcus Flint strolled in, oozing confidence, Katie was ready. “Have a seat, Flint,” she said crisply, gesturing. 

Marcus, looking suave and relaxed as always, folded his large, muscular body into the chair across from her and, placing his feet on her desk, smirked up at her. He looked good, and he probably knew it. Damn him. 

When she could speak in a civil tone, Katie said, “Please take your feet off my desk.” 

Moving slowly, Marcus obeyed. “Of course, Ms Bell. Sorry.” The amusement on his face and in his tone made her jaw tighten. 

“I imagine you know why I asked you to come by,” she said from behind clenched teeth. 

Marcus licked his lips. “I assume it’s got something to do with the article in today’s paper.” His gaze flicked to the newspaper lying face up on her desk. 

Katie inclined her head. “Yes it does. Now imagine how I felt when I woke up to no less than ten owls from the board of directors wanting to know what I was going to do about your latest scandalous behaviour.”

Marcus pursed his lips. “Scandalous may be...over exaggerating things a bit. It was just a fun night out with some friends.” He shrugged. “It didn’t get too out of hand. What’s the problem?”

“What’s the problem?!” Hearing the edge of hysteria in her own voice, Katie again employed her calming breathing techniques and crossed her arms, glaring down at him. “We’ve discussed this before, Marcus. You’re the star Quidditch player of a premiere Quidditch team. Kids look up to you, people scrutinise your life. The things you do can either reflect well or poorly on the team.” She held up the _Prophet_. “This sort of thing is not acceptable behaviour. And, it makes my life difficult since, as the team publicist, _I_ now have to deal with the fallout.” 

Marcus sighed. “Come on, Katie. It’s not that bad, is it? Just issue one of your statements about how it was a misunderstanding and it’ll be fine, right?”

Katie pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off her impending headache. “Why are you doing this?” she whispered. “What have I ever done to you to make you hate me?”

Marcus sputtered. “What? I don’t...Why would you think that?”

“Why would I--?” Katie collapsed into her chair and just stared at him. “You honestly don’t know?” Leaning forward, she hissed, “Every time you do shit like this, Marcus, I end up having to meet with the board to defend you and stop them from firing you.” She shook her head. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you do this so that I’ll call you into my office to yell at you, but that’s so ridiculous that I--”

To her shock, Marcus’ eyes went wide and a flush spread over his cheeks. 

Katie’s mouth dropped open. “Merlin on a stick, that’s it, isn’t it? But why would you even do that?” 

Squaring his shoulders, Marcus cleared his throat. “Maybe because that’s the only time you’ll give me the time of day?” he said quietly. “Maybe because I like you, but whenever I invite you to games or out to dinner you say no and make some crack about how I should go and hang out with my groupies.” 

That left Katie sputtering. “But...but you’re only joking! You don’t really mean--” 

“Don’t tell me what I mean,” Marcus snapped. “You’re gorgeous and accomplished and I’d love to get to know you better, but it’s clear you think I’m just some dumb Quidditch player, so--” 

“I don’t think that,” Katie whispered. “Why do you think this has been so frustrating? If I didn’t think you were brilliant, do you think I’d always be defending you to the board?”

Slowly. Marcus smiled. “You think I’m brilliant?”

Katie could feel herself blushing. “Sometimes. When you’re not creating scandals and making more work for me.” 

Leaning forward, Marcus smiled, making her heart flip in her chest. “Maybe I just need the right person to keep me in line?” he murmured. “We could start tonight.”

Katie swallowed hard. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Dinner,” said Marcus, standing up. “Believe it or not, I’m not a bad cook, and something tells me you’d prefer a quiet evening in.”

Rising, Katie came around her desk to meet him. “Well, I’m sure I’ll need one after I deal with the board today.” 

“Sorry.” Marcus clasped her hand, pulling her to him. “My fault. But I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”

The kiss was sweet, but with an underlying hint of fire that made Katie shiver and press closer. She was panting when they separated. “Yes you will,” she breathed. She narrowed her eyes. “And there had better be wine, too. Something tells me I’ll need it.”

Marcus smiled. “Wine it is. How about eight?” 

Katie, already anticipating her meeting with the board, and her reward afterwards, nodded. Her day was definitely looking up. “Perfect.”

~


End file.
